


【虫神秘】萨尔茨堡的迟到蜜月

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “如果我在你的终点等待，就绝对没有错失的可能。”昆汀陪彼得参加研学营，在萨尔茨堡度蜜月。
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, 虫神秘
Kudos: 10





	【虫神秘】萨尔茨堡的迟到蜜月

对每周一封的冬季游学宣传邮件，Peter一直持“看见就删，打开免谈”的态度。原因有二，排名不分先后：想多陪陪May，想多黏黏Quentin。

所有人都鼓励他参加，Fury还用无情事实给Peter以暴击：“据我所知，May忙于跟Happy约会，至少连续三天晚上都在凌晨回家。Quentin忙于和我们扯皮无人机研发合同第264项15条C款，三秒前刚给战略小组发邮件控诉蜘蛛侠折磨监视对象的肉体。你家人不怎么需要你的陪伴嘛。”

Peter气鼓鼓地摘掉伊迪斯，原地转了一圈，翻了两个跟头，又戴上眼镜：“帮我打给Quentin。”

男人用温柔的语气说着暴躁的话：“工作中，小孩，有事快讲。”

“我们学校有个奥地利游学项目，Ned他们都报名了，我没报名。”

“为什么？”

“因为我想和你待在一起，最近你一直忙着无人机，都没—”

Quentin用敷衍的笑声打断了他：“哈哈哈，Peter，你真善良。如果你的善良能让他们摘掉绑在我身上的该死的拘束器，我相信我很愿意跟你同处一室。”

Peter义正言辞：“监视你是我义不容辞的责任，控制你是我的工作。但我尽量帮你争取，他们才同意把电子镣铐—”

“换成绑在我腰间的一根线。它勒得我难受！”

“可它完全符合你的要求，显腰线又隐蔽，没人看得到。你是心理作用，它的功效智能—”

Quentin又打断他，顺便吞掉所有主语：“不想听。说正事。”

“Fury他们都说我应该参加，你希望我去吗？”

“什么时候走，明天还是今天？”

“下午的航班，15:30到。”

短暂沉默后是敲打键盘的噼啪声，纸张的折叠撕扯声：“走走走，别烦我。”

坐上飞机，Peter没能从自己Omega的漠不关心中恢复过来，也没能摆脱May塞给他的一堆无用物品，包括一盒安全用品、一套定制西装、白衬衫和袖扣。当时他目瞪口呆地扯着行李箱抗拒：“我用不到的，我有战衣就够啦。”May敲了敲箱子，又敲了敲他额头，像预知了某些惊喜一样恨铁不成钢。

* * *

Ned拽着Peter畅想奥地利的美景美食，还说他不想花几千美元去欧洲参加一个没有Peter Parker的研学游。可Peter Parker也不想去欧洲度过一个没有Quentin Beck的冬日，除非这次奥地利之行能复制一次他们在威尼斯和伦敦的历险。

美味的飞机餐比不过Quentin煎糊的荷包蛋，有消毒剂气味的浴衣比不过Quentin身上散发的隐约信息素，像从北欧童话故事里生长出来的Jomaselli酒店比不过Quentin等他放学的那家皇后区冷饮店……但单人房的巨型镜子可棒极了！

年轻Alpha一周多没和自己的Omega做过有益身心健康的运动，对着镜子若有所思，幻想出不少付费成人频道的姿势动作。房间愈发燥热难安，他懊恼地抓了抓头发，跑出去冷静。

Peter沿酒店门外的小径走了一段，路过很多私家别墅，好几家还没到营业时间的餐厅，最后停在一家灯光缱绻的咖啡馆窗外，盯住一个靠窗而坐的男人。他坐在那儿就像活灵活现的模特，轮廓刀削斧凿，身边放着公文包，手里拿着一本在萨尔茨堡机场小书店里买下的《失落的地平线》。

Peter一眼就认出了他，这个本该在纽约被严密监管却突然出现在异国的男人，这个独自在不打烊的咖啡馆等待的旅客，这具被他标记、完全属于他的成熟身体。一件大衣整肃风尘，一双嘴唇吞吐谎言，一副黑框眼镜遮蔽灵魂。肚脐上方两指处有一条银色线状拘束器，脚踝上有两个嵌套着的振金圆环，体内有一个发情期经不起丝毫顶弄仍向他缓缓打开的器官。没有刻意要别人驻足不前，没有用暧昧眼波诱惑过年轻人，更不一定要懂得他隐匿在真假难辨的话语背后的秘密。

他出现奥地利，算作陷阱还是惊喜？在得出结论前，Peter已经冲进门，不顾其余客人的侧目，热烈地欢迎：“你来啦？！”

Quentin放下书，点了点对面的空位：“坐下，Peter。”

**Author's Note:**

> For D.


End file.
